User talk:Ultimateria
}} Welcome Thanks for the welcome. Is there some sort of Images Category? Or an "Articles Needing Images"? Then I could really help. Ultimateria 17:06, 9 June 2008 (UTC) I do'nt know any.Yowuza 17:32, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Oh, sorry there is a Category: Image Requested. Yowuza 17:42, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Ah, thank you. Ultimateria 19:34, 9 June 2008 (UTC) did you used to go on the fire emblem wiki? --Semajdraehs 18:50, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I think I'm still one of the top 5 users....but I accomplished 2nd on my first day there, so I don't know how great that is. Ultimateria 21:21, 14 June 2008 (UTC) your 4th now, but 2 users are rising through the ranks very quickly so its unlikely you'll be in the top 5 by the end of the week.why did you stop contributing anyway?--Semajdraehs 18:32, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Oh well. All I really had to contribute was images. Unless someone makes me a table for characters' starting stats. *Hint Hint*. Ultimateria 23:44, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Images While I'll slowly but surely start to delete the unused images, I was wondering if there were any in particular that you watned me to delete. You said that a user (I thinky you implied user) by the name of Image Import Script uploaded a lot of images, and I'm assuming that you're talking about the images that merged over awhile back from Nintendopedia, but I can't seem to find the source, so if you know where I can find a list of all of those images it'd be very much appreciated if you could give me the link! Thanks! :Alright, they're deleted! Well, most of them, as the following didn't have a page - YoshisIlandmini.jpg, Snorlax.jpg, YoshiTongue1.jpg, and 1-Up heart.jpg. I didn't delete PKMN493.png as eventually I plan to use it! If there's any more, then feel free to tell me. Oh, and if you want to become an admin, then I'd be glad to promote you! Just say so on my talk page! Admin Congrats! You're now an admin! And to answer your question - there's nothing in particular that you have to do. In fact, you can continue doing the things you do now. Rather, you're just given the right to delete pages/images, ban users and so fourth. If you have any more questions, then be sure to tell me! Thanks for the welcome! :D Delete disney gamer talk. The talk didn't get deleted. When I pointed out that, on the talk before the deletion, Boidoh 360's reply was in capital letters saying... YES IT DOES!! THATS WHAT CP TOLD ME!! I think you'll find that in the blog announcement on the CP website, it doesn't mention anything about 'Disney Gamer'. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 12:11, 20 July 2008 (UTC) ::I think I know why he created the Disney Gamer article now. Look below the Wi-Fi logo and it says 'for (Disney Logo) Gamer'. Disney are probably just releasing their games under that label now or something. Still, seeing as there has been no official announcment and Club Penguin's the only game, I don't think it's worthy of it's own article. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 16:41, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Vandal On the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Darkness and Time Exploration Team article, an anon (Non-user) vandal keeps adding how cool he is to the page. The first time he added it, Sgtcook reverted it but then he added it again so I reverted it. Could you block him (Check page history)? --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 11:38, 23 July 2008 (UTC) ... Thanks for the edits, though there is one thing I have to tell you about - categories. I've been working to make all of the words in categories that aren't supposed be uppercased lowercased. All of the details can be found here. Crap. Well, I'll start working. :) Ultimateria 23:27, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :Oh thanks! Hey thanks again for helping me out on the categories - it helped a LOT! No problem. After all, I was part of the...well...problem. :) Ultimateria 00:06, 25 November 2008 (UTC) o.o I would like to help you, but I don't really remember where I got my ROM. It was about a month ago. Yes, I played it in English. Just try Google and you'll eventually find what you need. When you do, have fun. It's a great game. ~ Shiny Umbreon 00:20, 25 November 2008 (UTC) The Pigmasks want an explanation... Oink... Why was The Awesome Pig King removed from the Boss Category? 8( Fat kids can be bosses, too. xD Actually, it just seems strange to me, so I'm asking. =P Shiny Umbreon 23:24, 2 December 2008 (UTC) I have this weird thing...it bothers me that something will be, for example, under Enemies and Mario Enemies, which is repetitive because Mario Enemies is under the Enemies category. I intend to do it for all similar cases I come across. Ultimateria 23:28, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Cool. I'll start doing it for the articles I take care of, too, then. I just need next week to finish because I'm in exams. xD Thanks. Shiny Umbreon 23:29, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Nantekodda and good luck then! Ultimateria 23:34, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :Its also happens on bosses, where there under Bosses and Mario Bosses.Sgtcook 19:27, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Fantastic! That's a fantastic idea (regarding WW islands). Mother 3 Your page said you beat Mother 3 in english. Where did you find it? I tried once with an english patch-thing and an emulator, but it wouldn't work. What did you use and where did you get it? PKFire 04:17, 5 January 2009 (UTC) This game is one of the greatest RPGs ever made. I'm on my second playthrough and just started Chapter 7. If I can give you one piece of advice about the game: get PK Ground. Portal-Kombat Enjoy! I also recommend the walkthrough at starmen.net. I feel like I'm passing on the Buster Sword! Sorry, I was in Final Fantasy mode. Portal-Kombat: I actually never used PK Ground. I always forgot I had it because I relied on lightning the whole time... Ultimateria 05:06, 5 January 2009 (UTC) I have Mother 3 in japanese and i think that one is too. How do you get it in english? PKFire Ah, I should have mentioned; the English patch is here (http://mother3.fobby.net/). -'Ulti'materia 22:55, 7 January 2009 (UTC) I know this may sound stupid but where do you click to download that mother 3 rom you gave me a link to? PKFire (Without scrolling down) just to the right of the clay model of Lucas' family. -'Ulti'materia 00:45, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Reply I apologize but could you explain what you're talking about. I feel stupid since I feel like I should know (I have a terrible memory!). :Oh wow I guess I should have looked at the title of your post! But yes - while Pierce Bronson's singing was unbearable, I do have to say that musicals are my guilty pleasure - I really can't get enough of them. My all-time favorite is Les Misérables and maybe Man of La Mancha (Lion King on Broadway is also fantastic if you see it live: one of the most memorable experiences), and yes - I do in fact own the soundtrack for the musical version of Mama Mia!. AND! As much as I hate to admit it (seriously, this is the only time I've EVER told anyone), I saw (alone of course - not like anyone would go with me!)... High School Musical 3 in theaters... and much to my disappointment enjoyed it... THE MORE YOU KNOW... ::Oh believe me: I've seen the original two on the Disney channel (by the way: to keep a bit of my dignity it was the only time I've ever actually watched the Disney channel). The only reason I've watched the movies? One on mistake and the other two to see what all the hype was about. I watched the first one thinking that it was a classic 60's musical while on vacation (wow was I surprised), I have no excuse for watching the second one, and I went to see the third one thinking that since it was a theatrical movie it'd have a big budget thus fantastic songs. Surprisingly I still consider the first one to have the best of the best in regards to music. AND FOR THE RECORD: I'M NOT AN HSM FAN! In fact, I'd rank it as the lowest of the low in terms of musicals or movies in general. I'm just saying - it's not that bad. And then now I click save and remove all doubt that I don't have good taste in movies or anything in general. Oh well! BTW: There's not an emoticon for my face while watching the flicks, though there is a saying: DO NOT KNOW IF WANT. A favor... As I do not have powers to do so, may I ask you to remove the categories "EarthBound items", "Mother 3 items", "Mother items" and "Items in the Mother series", please? They are just useless now. Thanks in advance. ~Shiny Umbreon 23:23, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Good keep up the good work http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopayellow.gif '''Jonathan Smith http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopayellow.gif (JohnnyLightning) Where R U Why don't you contribute here anymore? Slipknot Darkrai 18:53, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :I'm working at Wiktionary now. We get plenty of vandals, so I stay busy. Plus, I trust Bentendo to hold down the fort here. ;) Ultimateria 20:09, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Also Bentendo quit this wiki and no one knows when he will come back and also BattleFranky202 and Ville10 are the new sysops. Slipknot Darkrai 22:02, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Hmmm...That's not good. But I still trust the admins. Ultimateria 02:11, January 23, 2011 (UTC)